


Would You Wanna Stay

by fallenangels



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-01
Updated: 2013-05-19
Packaged: 2017-12-10 01:57:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/780450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallenangels/pseuds/fallenangels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I have some mates who might like you, and one of them is gay, you know? He can be way more helpful with all this than me. He may even introduce you to some other lads, im not sure how this things work but whatever, he might help!” Harry sat down to face Liam. Maybe it wasn’t such a bad idea, to have new friends to laugh with and, let’s be honest, they were going to meet at a coffee shop, they couldn’t be that bad, could they? (uni!au)<br/>or the one were Liam finds new friends and Louis likes running away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> After I finished writing this I realized how well “Last First Kiss” fits the storyline, or at least the beginning or idk some part of the storyline. It just fits. I don’t own one direction or any other songs mentioned in this story. No copyright infringement intended. I don’t believe anything I write it’s true. This is just a fiction based on their public personas. No harm intended.

Liam wasn’t that kind of guy, you know, super fun and sociable. He was a little bit awkward when it came to knowing new people. He was always like that, but lately with all the things going on in his head, making friends was harder than ever. 

Harry was with him through all this phase -the accepting yourself phase- because he seemed more sure about everything than Liam did. He ended up assuming it at some point, and most of it was thanks to Harry.

“So, when are you going to have a boyfriend?” Harry asked tilting his head one night while they were watching Spider-man for the third time in a row. 

“How am I supposed to find a boyfriend when I barely have friends and they are all straight? And we both know getting to know people is not an option, based on how socially awkward I am” Liam said frowning, still paying attention to the movie.

“I have some mates who might like you, and one of them is gay, you know? He can be way more helpful with all this than me. He may even introduce you to some other lads, I’m not sure how this things work but whatever, he might help!” Harry sat down to face Liam, but he was focused on the telly “Liam! I’m being serious here! This is important!” Liam was still avoiding him, murmuring something about how Mary Jane was still screwing everything up, like he expected it to be different this time. Harry stood up and threw a cushion at Liam, at the lack of response he took another one and pressed it over Liam’s face leaning in so all his body weight was on the taller boy “LIAAAAAAAM! LOOK AT ME, LIAM!”

Liam struggled to shove his friend off him, but after a few tries he succeeded, the curly landing on the floor.  “Stop it, Hazza! I don’t need new friends, I’m fine just like this. I don’t need a boyfriend either. I’m way better alone” He said standing up and heading to the kitchen with two empty mugs. Harry followed him taking a bowl half-full with overcooked popcorn.

“Well, tell that to your face. And it won’t be bad to go out one Friday, we are at uni and I haven’t got drunk in like two months!” Liam opened his mouth to say something but Harry interrupted him “I know, I know. I know no one forces me to stay with you. But my moral does, I’m your only friend, Li” Liam turned around to turn the kettle on, not saying a word. “C’mon Li, you’ll like them! Come with me tomorrow, we’re going for tea to The Red Hat. If you don’t like them I won’t ever bother you again and never ever talk about all the friends and boyfriend stuff. I promise”

“You were really plastered last Saturday but okay, whatever. If this is so important to you, I guess I don’t mind being my self-awkward one more day” Liam said shrugging. Maybe it wasn’t such a bad idea, to have new friends to laugh with and, let’s be honest, they were going to meet at a coffee shop, they couldn’t be that bad, could they?

+

When Harry knocked, Liam was almost ready. After one final look in the mirror to make sure his quiff was just the way he liked it he headed out, opening the door to find Harry sitting on the door steps. 

“Hiya! Ready to meet your new best friends?” Harry asked standing up with a big cheeky smile that made his dimples look even deeper. Liam wasn’t sure how such a big smile didn’t cover his whole face, or how it didn’t hurt. He sighed as they turned left and walked towards the coffee shop that was just two blocks away. They got there pretty quickly and with not much talking other than a “Wow, it really feels like summer” followed by a small agreement nod from Harry’s part, who was too concentrated doing something on his mobile. 

They stopped outside the coffee shop while Harry texted one of his friends to know where they were. From the outside Liam could see The Red Hat was pretty full, probably because of the air conditioner. He could see a couple of elderly ladies chatting on one table, another table full of teenage girls that were very concentrated in what seemed texting, a few couples laughing and being full-hearted eyes and stupidly cheesy and in love. Harry interrupted his scan “They are already inside” He said opening the door and letting Liam come in first. Harry walked straight to the couch that was in front of a, now off, fireplace. Between the fireplace and the couch was a small coffee table that had three mugs and what seemed all the pastries that TRH sold on it. There were two empty chairs at the sides of the table facing the couch. It wasn’t until Harry started greeting them that he realized that three blokes were sitting there. “Lads this is Liam” Harry took Liam by the shoulder and pointed him out like showing some kind of trophy. Liam waved to them with a shy “Hi” between his teeth. 

“Li, this is Niall” Harry continued pointing to a blond and really cheerful guy who had his mouth full with half a biscuit. He smiled letting some of his food fall from his mouth and this made Liam laugh. “This is Zayn” Harry was now pointing to a really good looking guy that had half a smirk on his face. “Hey” He said with a really funny accent and a little nod. He seemed nice and interesting and quiet and the kind of friend, other than Harry, Liam would like to have. There was something mysterious about him, but- “And this is Louis” Harry said pointing to the last guy. He hadn’t notice someone was on Zayn’s lap until he looked up to see who Louis was and- Oh, okay. This is what good looking looks like. Zayn was definitely pretty but something made Louis different, special. He had really beautiful blue eyes and the way his lips curled into a little smile melted something inside Liam’s chest and okay he needed to stop looking at him because he was pretty sure he was blushing just from _looking_ at him. Louis stood up with a little jump and hugged Liam, which was a bit of a shock because Liam didn’t hug, not other than when it’s really necessary, or Harry.  It wasn’t until Louis was sitting on top of Zayn again that he noticed he also had a bum. Of course everyone has a bum but Louis’ was more like ‘Hey-im-here-come-and-touch-me’ kind of bum. And Liam hated himself for noticing that but well, it was hard not to notice. 

When Harry came back with two mugs of tea, Liam was already sitting on one of the chairs doing a brief presentation of himself. “…And despite two years ago my kidney started working again, I don’t do much drinking, you know? Just in case. That’s why I’m not a fan of parties and all that stuff” He said laughing. They were all paying close attention to his story, and Niall had a concerned look on his face.

“But, are you sure you are okay? Like, sure sure? Do you need a hug or a pat in the shoulder or something?” Niall asked. Louis hid his face on Zayn’s neck to keep from laughing at his friend and Zayn bit his lower lip with the same purpose. Liam choked on his tea at Niall’s questions but couldn’t keep a smile to form on his face. Niall was really nice and caring. He wanted to… hug him? Liam didn’t hug, but somehow this ‘kind of new friends’ made him want to be more demonstrative.

“No, no. I mean, yeah. I’m fine, really. I am now” He said with a grin, laughing at the way Niall’s face relaxed with his answer. They kept talking and knowing each other for the rest of the afternoon. Liam learned about Niall’s slightly obsession with food and how Zayn, according to Louis, seemed to be really mysterious and a ‘bad boy’ but he actually was a sweet and sensitive man who had a thing for pretty smiles. He also learned that Niall was currently studying to be a music engineer and Zayn was studying art and Louis worked at the Jefferson’s library. He told them he was studying Law and how much he liked paying instruments and singing and composing. And music seemed something they all had in common. The conversation somehow led into how pretty was that bird Harry snogged last Friday. It’s not that Liam was left behind of the conversation, it’s just he didn’t participate in a talkative way. He had been staring at Louis since he got there and the way he and Zayn seemed to be more than friends. _They are probably the gay friends Harry told me about…  I thought he said one but I wasn’t paying much attention back then so…_ Liam thought.

 When the sun set and after two or three mugs of tea Liam decided it was time to leave, he left his flat pretty messy and his mom was coming for a visit tomorrow so he needed to get everything on place. He stood up waving a general goodbye.

“It was really nice to meet you. And um… ring me the next time you meet” He said sounding more like a question than he ought to. 

When he was leaving the shop he heard someone shout from behind him “Oi, Liam! Wait!” He turned around to find Louis walking his way. “Give me your phone” He said standing in front of him.

“What?”

“I said give me your phone” Louis repeated. Liam looked a bit confused but gave his mobile to Louis anyway. While Louis tapped something really quickly Liam noticed his long eyelashes and the way Louis was a little bit shorter that him and _wow just imagine how good he must be in bed, he seems so small and breakable but with those biceps just imag- oh shut up, Liam! He’s your friend and he’s got a boyfriend who is also your friend… or at least you’re trying them to be, don’t be stupid and fuck this up too._

“There” Louis said finally, giving the phone back. “Now you have Niall’s, Zayn’s and my own numbers. Text us so we can have your number too.”Louis continued with a little smile showing on his face “Okay, you can go now. See you around” He said turning around. Liam stood still for a while, not sure what to do or say but when he finally started walking back home he heard Louis shout once more “And say hi to your mom!” Liam laughed not stopping to turn around to watch Louis who was probably pulling a silly face. It wasn’t that bad after all.

+

When he got home Liam collapsed on his couch taking his mobile out to text Zayn, Niall and Louis. When he searched for their names he couldn’t find them so he went through his contacts trying to find the way Louis had added them. After a few minutes he found them. _Oh, Louis_ he thought. It’s funny how that was going to be said out loud on a daily basis from there on. 

Liam guessed Niall was the one under “Stupid Blond Irish Guy”, Zayn as “Super Fit Lad” and Louis as “The One with the Beautiful Blue Eyes”. 

He texted them a general -Its Liammmm J-  

To which Niall answered –g8! If ur mum leaves bfore 6 ring us. We r ging t Lou’s 4 pizzaaaaaaa-

Zayn responded- Tomorrow 6 Louis’, u up?-

And finally Louis answered  -Lee-yum r u coming tomorrow? We miss u already!!! Xx-

Liam decided just to answer Niall as he was the first to text -yeaahhh sureee!! Mums only comingg 4 lunch sooo count wth meeee!!!!! J- 

After a couple of minutes he got an answer from Zayn- Lee-yum its me, Lou! Yayy u r coming tomorrow!! (btw, no matter what ur contact name says im waaay fitter than zayn right?)- Liam laughed but for some reason he didn’t answer. For a moment he thought maybe, just maybe, Louis was flirting with him, but he wouldn’t be surprised if that was the way Louis texted everyone, because it felt like Louis. He wasn’t going to answer, because he was probably taking everything wrong cause Lou had a boyfriend and he was texting Liam from that boyfriend’s phone. So no, he wasn’t going to answer.

+

They were all at Louis’ sitting at the dining table arguing whether or not the red power ranger was better than the black one. They all got really into the argue, Zayn standing up to make his point clear, when Louis came in from the kitchen, phone in his hand, after calling the pizza delivery. 

“Whoa there!” He said putting a hand on Zayn’s back to calm him down. “Everyone agrees with you that the Red Power Ranger has the most sense of leadership, no one’s arguing with you about it” Louis moved his hand like trying to prove a point and to indicate Liam, Niall and Harry not to keep going with the discussion. He sat down next to Zayn, resting his feet on his friend (or more than just friend) tights. Louis sighed “I don’t get why they keep asking for my name and address and what I’m going to order and a telephone number just in case. I always order the same! Four margaritas! They should call me the 5357 guy. It would make everything much easier” Louis shook his head “I ring and say ‘hey im the 5357 guy’ and all they’ll need to do is say ‘okay, your order will be ready in 15 minutes’ and that’s it. Easier for them, easier for me. It’s a win-win”

“Umm… Why 5357?” Liam asked a little bit confused about the odd number. 

“I don’t know, I just like it. Don’t you?” 

“Um… I don’t know? Am I supposed to like numbers?”

“Maybe” Louis answered with a small smile showing on his face, quirking one eyebrow. He was dragging Liam into the world of stupid conversations and he seemed glad about it. 

“Oi, you lot! Friends is on!” Niall shouted from the lounge as the sound of the telly filled the room, and with that the conversation was over. 

When they were making themselves comfortable on the big couch that occupied almost all the lounge, Harry whispered “It’s like our thing, you know? Friends. It’s like the gang thing or something like that. We can spend weekends just watching it and laughing. Hope you don’t mind”

“Not at all” Liam whispered back with a small smile on his face. Because really, they weren’t that bad at all. 

Somewhere between the first and second episode the pizza arrived and after a few shouts from Louis for the delay, they were all smashed together in a human pile eating pizza and laughing at the classic silly jokes from the TV show.

It wasn’t until the fourth episode that Liam noticed Louis curled up against him. With his head on Liam’s tights, petting slowly the back of his legs. Liam glanced at Zayn looking for some sort of approval but Zayn wasn’t even looking their way, really concentrated on whatever was going on on the telly. He really didn’t seem to mind. So Liam put a hand on the back of Louis neck, stroking slowly, and left it there for the rest of the night.

At some point Liam and the rest must have fallen asleep, because when he opened his eyes they were all spread around the room (Niall lying on the floor covered with a towel, Zayn curled up on an armchair, Harry sleeping under the table using Liam’s hoodie as a blanket, and Louis was just in the position he was before Liam fell asleep, with his head on his tights) Liam took his phone out to see what time it was, 12:34am. He closed his eyes again, letting himself fall back to sleep, enjoying this, his new friends, that didn’t know what personal space was and that somehow made Liam feel comfortable with that.

+

“Wake up lee-yum!” He heard someone say as he opened his eyes. Once he was half conscious of the place where he was, he felt it. Someone was pinching his nipple really hard. He tried to focus on the person, who was previously a shadow, in front of him. It was Louis, of course. The lights were on again and he was pinching Liam really hard to wake him up, the others laughing behind him.

“Ouch!” Liam shouted taking Louis’ hand away from him. “That hurts!” Louis was smiling that proud little smile of his that meant he knew he did something bad but was glad he did it anyway. “What the hell?” Liam asked rubbing his chest to ease the ache “What time is it?”

“4am and I want to sleep so all of you need to go. You smell, I don’t want you to sleep in my house.” Louis said walking to the door and opening it, pointing the way out. Liam saw Niall rolling on the floor from laughter and he was pretty sure he could hear Zayn and Harry laughing behind him as well. Louis smiled “No but seriously, you should leave. It’s terribly late and I need some rest. Sorry!” He said pushing Harry and Zayn outside and lifting Niall, who was still laughing, from the floor and dragging him to the door “I’m really really sorry!” he said once again, looking at Liam to tell him he needed to leave too. The taller guy stood up and walked to the door, not without grabbing his hoodie from under the table first. 

Once he was in a cab on his way back home Liam texted Louis –Thnxx 4 tnighttt. Had a blastttt. J- 

Which Louis quickly responded- take care of ur nipples next time. ;) xx-


	2. Chapter 2

After a couple of weeks they all became pretty much best friends, knowing each other perfectly well. They met to drink tea or watch movies or friends or even just chat on a daily basis. They became what can be called as co-dependent. Liam still had a crush on Louis but was trying not to mess things up, so he was doing this weird thing one of his classmates told him about once. He just went to sleep thinking he didn’t like Louis and wake up thinking the same. Apparently if you did this at some point it’ll become true. Thus far Liam couldn’t see the change. But he was trying. They never actually talked about the Zayn and Louis thing but maybe, and despite being actual best friends, it was still _their_ thing, and Liam wasn’t ready to ruin that just yet. If they needed time to come to terms with what was going on, it was okay. That’s what friends are supposed to do, right?

+

One Friday they decided to go to Rose’s for a couple of pints. They sat at the bar, Louis changing places with Harry so he could sit right next to Liam “Because he doesn’t get half as drunk as Niall does”  After Louis’ second pint he sighed, slowly resting his head on Liam’s shoulder. Liam almost choke on his juice at the feeling of Louis’ touch, it was still something Liam wasn’t used to. Not that he didn’t like it, he just didn’t know how to cope with it, how to react. He looked down a little to see Louis’ eyes shut and how long his eyelashes were. It seemed like he hadn’t shaved in a day or two, small signs of beard showing and making Liam extremely hot. _You’re not supposed to feel this way about him, Liam. He’s your friend! And he is with Zayn, who is also your friend. Stop doing this to yourself. Stop liking people you can’t have. Stop it right away. You don’t like him. You don’t. But just look at his lips, and his jaw line and his hair and ugh Liam, stop it!_ Liam shifted a little in his seat, feeling uncomfortable with his own thoughts.

“I’m tired, Li.” Louis said, already half on top of Liam, curling up a little more. “Take me home” Liam took a deep breath, he was really trying not to like Louis but he just made everything harder. _You’re a grown up, you can control yourself. Jesus Liam! Just control it! YOU. DON’T. LIKE. HIM. NO. You can’t mess this up with your new stupid gay feelings, you just can’t._ His thoughts were interrupted by the feeling of Louis teeth on him. He was… biting him? Sucking? Oh my god, Louis was leaving a bloody lovebite on the junction where shoulder meets neck. He just froze for a moment, once more unsure how to react to this sudden show of affection.

“What the hell Louis?” He finally blurted. Louis started laughing.

“You were thinking too much! And I want to go home. And you didn’t answer me. You don’t want to take me home, do you?” He said and without waiting for an answer he added “Zayn! Let’s go home, I’m tired!” 

Zayn stood up without hesitation and headed to the bar’s door with a small “see you later”. Louis ran after him -without saying goodbye- and jumped on Zayn’s back. They walked out of the bar on a piggy back ride.

+

When Liam appeared through the kitchen door with two bowls full of popcorn he saw Louis sitting on top of Zayn, whispering something. Or at least that’s what it looked like. Liam sat down on the armchair next to Niall, who was discussing with Harry if they should watch Toy Story or Batman. “Toy Story, sorry Haz” He said taking the DVD from an exited Niall and putting it on.

“But…” Harry protested.

“My house, my rules” Liam hushed him. “Zayn, Louis, I’m sorry but we need silence” He said already annoyed with all the giggling. He felt something burning in his chest, and every time Louis laughed or leaned closer to Zayn the burning became a bloody house on fire. Zayn glared at him, arching one eyebrow and then carefully placing Louis by his side.

“Pass me the popcorn” Zayn whispered to Niall after an hour. Niall handled him what he asked for. For some reason what Louis and Zayn did seemed way more interesting than the movie to Liam. And that’s a lot to say considering they were watching Li’s all time favorite, Toy Story. 

Zayn ate a few popcorns, feeding Louis in the mouth in between. They started this really not-funny-at-all game where Zayn threw popcorn to the air and Louis needed to catch it with his mouth. Somehow they ended up running from one place to another, throwing popcorn at each other, using pillows and anything they found on their way to cover themselves. At some point Zayn took a bowl and turned it upside down on Louis’ head. Louis was left blinded so he tripped on his own feet and fell on Liam.

“That’s it!” Liam shouted standing up. “Get out of my house” Niall paused the movie and Louis took the bowl off his head and stood back on his feet. Harry sat up straighter because he knew that tone. Something had made Liam _really_ mad. Everyone was quiet, not sure what to do or say. Other than Harry, none of them had ever seen him like this. “I said piss off”

“But Li-“Louis said moving to stand closer to him.

“Don’t ‘Li’ me, Louis” He said stepping back. “Now get out of my house” His fists were closed with rage, his nails hurting the skin of his palms.

“It was just a game, Liam” Zayn added trying to comfort Louis by slightly touching his arm, making Liam even more furious. He needed to find a way to cope with his jealousy right away.  

“Shut up, Zayn. This is not about you” Liam walked to the front door and opened it. “Louis. Get out.”

“What the hell is wrong with you, Liam?! It was a bloody game!” Louis grabbed his hoodie, and put it on with rough moves. Liam could see the hurt and anger in his eyes.

“No, Louis, stop” Harry stood up. Niall was still sitting on the couch staring blankly at the telly not sure how to react to the whole situation. “C’mon Liam! I know you don’t like chaos, but it was just a game. I’m sure they’ll help you clean up when the movie is over. Now close the door and come sit with us so we can finish watching the movie” Harry continued. Louis took his keys from the counter and headed towards the front door. “Lou. Louis! C’mon, lad! Come back”

Louis stopped in front of Liam pointing at him with one of his keys “I don’t get what’s wrong with you, or what the hell I did wrong. But whatever, fuck you” He stepped out of the house and turned a little to face Harry “Don’t ask me to come back. Not until he figures out what the hell is his problem” And he left. 

“Seriously, what the hell is wrong with you, lad?” Zayn asked heading to the door. “Look, I really like you, you seem a great mate. You _are_ a great mate. But I think you should figure some things out with yourself before...” He sighed “Ring me when you calm down a little. I’m going to get Louis before he does something stupid” And with that he left too.

“Okay, so maybe I should leave as well?” Niall said finally standing up. “See you, bro. Ring me to tell me how the movie ends, yeah?” he said to Harry, still teasing him for the movie choice like nothing had happened.

Liam stood by the door, still open. “I really don’t get you sometimes” Harry said after a long silence. Harry’s eyes were full of disappointment and sadness. He was really hurt and Liam wasn’t sure what had he done or why had he done it. He just wanted to take time back, and to make all of them feel okay again. Because if there was something Liam couldn’t take was letting people down.

“I’m really sorry. I don’t even know why I acted like that… I just-I’m really sorry” Liam pressed his back to the wall and slid down slowly, finally sitting on the floor. He took his knees to his chest and hid his face in them. Harry closed the door and sat down next to his friend.

“Look, I don’t know why you acted like a total arsehole. But those lads are good enough to forgive you. Just… don’t let this happen again, okay?” He petted Liam’s hair letting him know that it would take more than a few shouts to make them go away. They were that good.

+

Harry left after helping him tidy up, leaving Liam alone. Liam collapsed on the couch and pressed his face on one of the cushions. It smelled like Louis and Liam started to cry. “Crap, crap, crap, crap!” Liam shouted to the air, and mainly himself “You’re a knob head, Liam! Just look what you’ve done” He seriously needed to get his jealousy under control because if they were as good as Harry said and forgave him at some point, he would see Zayn and Louis every day. And besides, he had no right to be jealous.

He must have been crying for an hour or so when his phone vibrated. He had a new text from Louis

-I’m sorry. Xx-

To which Liam answered- theres nothing to apologize 4. Im the 1 who needs to say sorry. I really am. Hope u can forgive me-

It took Louis a couple of minutes to answer –K-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was super short i'm sorry!! i'll love feed back :) and thanks for reading


	3. Chapter 3

They were at Harry’s. Liam was sitting on Harry’s bed with his back on the wall and a pillow pressed against his chest. Harry was curled up in a corner of his bed texting. It’s been a month since the little incident at Liam’s.

“It’s just that I don’t get Louis sometimes” Said Liam “I mean, he’s fun and all that but maybe he doesn’t like me”

Harry didn’t look up from his phone and started typing really fast “Why do you think that? I think he likes you as much as he likes the rest of us”

“I don’t know… but like he never pinches me or hits my arse. Not anymore. I mean, yeah sure, he climbs on me once in a while to watch movies but I think that’s because I’m a comfortable pillow and because he is Louis” Liam sighed “I don’t know. Everything is different than it used to be”

“Do you think this has to do with the _thing_ from last month? I should have warned you before, Louis can get hurt easily and he doesn’t like being shout at” He finally looked up “Wait, Are you jealous?”

“What? No! Of course I’m not! I was just pointing it out… and even if I was he has a boyfriend-“

“What? No, he doesn’t! I mean, yeah he snogged a couple of blokes at Jane’s party, and I think even a bird” Harry stared at the ceiling with a confused look on his face “but that was Louis being Louis.” Harry’s phone vibrated again, taking his attention. He started typing quickly again.

“But, have you seen the way he and Zayn touch? I mean there’s obvio-“

Harry’s jaw dropped as he looked up again “Zayn’s straight, you twat! They just touch and look like that because they are Zayn and Louis and they’ve know each other since forever. And because Zayn is the only one that can cope with Louis being Louis all the time because he is Zayn and Louis is Louis”

“What?”

“Ugh, just look” Harry rolled his eyes and showed his phone to Liam so he could read the conversation. “Do you remember Perrie, Rose’s barmaid? Well, they are out on a date right now and apparently it’s going pretty well. He didn’t tell any of you because he doesn’t want to rush this, he is going to tell us everything tomorrow”

“What? So he is straight- Hang on! Why did he tell _you_?”

“Because I’m the only one not acting like my whole life is a teenage drama show, or thinking what prank I’m going to do next, or deciding what I’m going to eat for the next hour to notice the way he looks at her”

“Wow, I feel like a twat” Said Liam staring blankly at the phone on his hands

“You are” Harry smacked Liam’s head with a pillow and took the phone off his friend and started typing again.

+

“Here are the eggs!” Louis informed getting into the kitchen and placing the box slowly on the counter. Halloween stuff was spread all around the house. Harry’s bird of the week was an American girl and he decided there was no better way to make her feel like home than throwing a Halloween party. And yes, it definitely had to do with the fact that the bird would be so grateful she would bang Harry.

“Cheers” Said Liam. He took two eggs, broke them and poured the white and yellow liquid in a brownish mixture he already prepared on a bowl. He felt Louis’ hand slip through his waist, feeling him get closer. “Um… okay um… Could you please bring the weed, Lou?” He moved a little to the left to keep a reasonable distance that won’t make his head -or cock- get confused. Louis grinned at him. “What?”

“You’ve never called me Lou before” He said, smile getting bigger and bigger. It was all kinds of adorable. _Fuck it, Liam. Control yourself._

“Oh, umm… okay?” He faced the mixture again, stirring slowly. Louis ran his hand over Liam’s wrist, pressing on the pulse point, leaving Liam without control of the scoop. _Just breathe its okay. Just breathe_. _He’s being Louis, that’s alright_. Louis took Liam’s hand on his and lifted the scoop up, guiding it to Liam’s face leaving a small dot of chocolate on the tip of his nose. “What the-“Louis stood on his tiptoes and licked Liam’s nose, making sure not to leave a single spot of chocolate. He raised his eyebrows tentatively. “Oh, so you wanna play dirty? Okay then” Said Liam taking and egg of the box and breaking it on top of Louis’ head.  Louis arched an eyebrow. He took a bit of the mixture and spread it on Liam’s face and neck. 

“Lovely” He said

“Fine” Liam answered, taking the cooking powder and sprinkling it all over Louis. In return Louis took two eggs and broke them, one on Liam’s head and the other one on the taller guy’s chest. Liam was about to take the sugar when Zayn came in the kitchen.

“What the bloody hell is all this?” He asked “We leave you two for a couple of minutes with the simple instruction to cook some bloody brownies and…” Zayn sighed.

“He started” Liam and Louis said at the same time, pointing at each other. Then both of them burst into laughing.

“I wouldn’t laugh much, mates” Interrupted Zayn “Harry’s going to kill you. You know how protective he is with his kitchen” He glimpsed at the mess “You know what? Go take a shower, clean yourselves up and get ready for the party. I’ll take care of this. I already called the DJ and bought the booze anyway”

“You know I love you, right?” Said Louis, kissing Zayn’s cheek and heading out of the kitchen.

“Thanks, Bud” Said Liam patting Zayn’s shoulder and walking behind Louis.

“You better go before I change my mind!”

+

Harry’s flat was packed. There was definitely not enough room for all of them. Liam didn’t know at least half of the people there and he was pretty sure neither did Harry. He wasn’t a fan of parties, but this was Harry’s and Louis said he better go because he would chop one of his balls if he didn’t and well, Liam wasn’t sure that was exactly a joke. 

He passed a few birds he remembered Harry showing him on facebook as he made his way upstairs. He almost tripped over a robot couple that was hopefully just snogging on one of the steps. Then he spotted Niall talking with some lads in front of the bathroom so he headed that way.

“Liam, mate! Thought I wouldn’t see you here!” Niall half shouted –his Irish accent much stronger now that he had alcohol in his system- when he saw him approaching them. Liam recognized one of the boys, he was pretty sure his name was Josh, one of the lads that played footie with Niall. 

“Good to find you. I thought I was going to spend the rest of the night sleeping in the guest room” Liam said laughing but everybody in that party knew that wasn’t a complete lie. Niall patted his shoulder and introduced him to the other boys. There was Josh and Michael and Luke. He couldn’t stop staring at Mark, the forth guy. He was really attractive and the way he was looking at Liam was kind of hypnotizing. He had pretty blue eyes, not as beautiful as Louis’ but still, his hair was dark brown or black he couldn’t be sure. Liam heard someone being disgustingly sick in the bathroom. 

“You alright there, mate?” Niall knocked the door but the only answer he got was the sickening sound again.  He shrugged and kept talking with the boys about football or something like that. Nothing of Liam’s interest, that’s for sure.

“Do you know who’s in there?” He asked Mark, who seemed as uninterested in the topic as he was.

“Yeah, uhmm… ugh I can’t remember his name” He was more drunk than Liam expected and was leaning probably closer that he needed to. “It’s pretty face… it’s…” he trailed off.  “You have pretty eyes” He said poking Liam eyes and basically all his face.

“Oh, uhmm, thanks” Liam tried to push him away but it was worthless, this man was heavy. He cupped Liam’s face with his hands “Okay, thanks mate this is really flattering but I…” The guy was now trying to kiss him and Liam was doing everything in his power to avoid his lips “Seriously, you shou-“the guy kissed him straight on the lips and Liam froze. He heard Niall saying something like “Oh, shit” or “fuck” or some swearing of the sort and then someone grabbed his hand from behind and spin him around, Mark falling to the ground before one of his friends could catch him.

“Hello Liam. Who’s that and what are you doing?” it was Louis. He passed a beer to Niall, the other hand still holding Liam’s. “Here you have, bud”

“Uhmm, it’s no one. I mean, his name is Mark but I don’t actually know him and, you know, I don’t kiss people I don’t know. I’m not like that. It’s perfectly fine to do it, I don’t judge you- uhmm anyone. I don’t judge anyone that does it but it’s not my thing, you know? Like he kissed me out of nowhere and I didn’t know how to react because I don’t do this kind of stuff, you know?” Fuck him and his word vomiting. Louis was looking at him like he had a whole zoo on his face. Perfect. This was just perfect.

“Okay?” Louis seemed unsure how to respond and Liam was pretty sure the lads behind him were laughing at him and his stupid shyness and social awkwardness. “Is Zayn alright?” Louis asked Niall over Liam shoulder, stepping in his tiptoes to have a better view of their Irish friend. Liam found this all kinds of cute and hot and he was pretty sure Louis was the only human being able to be both at the same time while being perfectly pretty and in his middle twenties. 

He heard Mark shout “Zayn! His name is Zayn, pretty boy!” At this Liam turned around and found Mark sitting on the floor. He smiled at him and was going to offer a hand to help him out before Louis took his face in his hands and turned him around again “Don’t look at him. He’s ugly, it’s going to hurt your perfectly fine eyes”

“No, he’s not. He’s actually really prett-“

“Shut up, Liam. I said he’s ugly so he’s ugly. Don’t you know the rules, yet? Whatever, come with me you need to see this lad break dancing in the kitchen” He pulled Liam away before he could give an answer and led both of them downstairs. Once in the kitchen he went straight to the fridge and took out two beers, offering one to Liam. Liam shook his head no and Louis shrugged and gave the beer to someone who was passing by. Liam couldn’t help but notice there wasn’t a break dancer there. Louis leaned closer to Liam, putting one hand on the taller boy’s hips and rested his head on his shoulder, hot breath against the skin behind his ear. “Are you having fun, Li?” He stated swaying at the beat of the music that filled the air.

“Uhmm… yes, great party and all” Liam felt his cheeks get redder and his pants get tighter. _Ugh Liam c’mon, control yourself._

“Do you like me, Liam?” And okay, that wasn’t expected and made Liam feel bothered all over. His voice was rough, partly because of the alcohol and partly because of something Liam couldn’t identify. And, yeah that’s right, Louis had way too much alcohol in his system to do anything rational, and Liam was the sober one here. 

“Lou, you’re drunk. Do you want me to take you home before you get one too many drinks? I need someone to help me with the lads tomorrow, they’ll be moaning all day long about headaches and feeling sick and it would be nice if you could help me… and if you’re not the one moaning” He tried to laugh, but it fell flat. He pushed Louis away just the tiniest bit to make sure his cock wasn’t getting confused, because his head definitely was. _For fuck’s sake, Liam! You’re the sober and rational one here, what’s wrong with you?_

“But I don’t wanna” Louis stepped a little closer and Liam took a step back, pressing his back to the counter. “I wanna stay with you” He took another step forward and pressed his face to Liam’s shoulder once again. Louis could get really touchy feely when he was drunk.

“Okay stop, Lou. You’re drunker that I thought” He pushed him back once more, with a hand on Louis’ chest “And probably stoned, now that I think about it” He said mostly to himself.

“Yes Liam, I’m drunk. You shouldn’t leave me alone tonight. No one knows what I might do” Louis was now playing with Liam’s fingers, that were pressing Louis’ chest to keep a reasonable distance between them.

“I’ll never leave you alone, Lou” He almost whispered. “So, do you want to go home? You can crash at mine’s if you prefer” He said louder so Louis could hear him now.

“Yes, I would love that” Louis started dancing along with the music and headed out. Before he left the kitchen he turned around “I’ll look for my things, wait for me at the front door” He winked at Liam and with that he disappeared among the people.

Liam stood still for a moment, not sure how to cope with everything that happened in the past hours and, let’s be honest, Louis was so hard to cope with when he was drunk. 

He left the kitchen not before tripping over a zombie –or maybe a vampire, there was no way to be 100% sure- who was passed out on the floor. When he got to the front door Louis was already there, waiting for him. “We should walk” He said opening the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay sorry for the delay but school's kicking my ass!! thanks the nice comments! i'll love feed back!! thanks for reading :)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first 1d fanfic and has been on my drafts for almost 5 months now so...  
> I'll update soon :)  
> (((rated mature for future chapters)))


End file.
